


Bready or Not

by august_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Tickler Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tickling, ticklish logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Logan should've known that Roman noticed his moods. At least he was willing to help out.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Bready or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Late birthday fic for the wonderful Cef! Her birthday was Oct 6th, so I'm a little late, but this is her gift!

Logan sighed. He was not a fan of being on the closing shift. Sure, not having to wake up early was a plus, as was the fact that the bakery closed earlier than most other jobs, but cleaning up the place was a  _ nightmare _ . Sure, the rest of the staff was pretty good at keeping things clean, they ran a tight ship, but it was a bakery. There was bound to be flour and crushed sweets and an assortment of messes all over the place.

“ _ You _ , sir, need to  _ lighten up _ .”

And then there was that.

Logan didn’t have anything against Roman, truly. In fact, they were good friends, Logan greatly enjoyed his company and he was one of the few people in the bakery that Logan enjoyed being on shift with. The problem lied in the fact that Roman was  _ abysmal _ at cleaning, drawing out the closing process and making them have to stay even later.

“I don’t need to do anything,” Logan shot back with a scowl, though it was lacking much heat. “Except maybe sweep these floors again, since  _ someone _ has been tracking flour everywhere.  _ Again _ .”

Roman gave him an offended look. “It’s not  _ my _ fault there’s flour everywhere! We work in a  _ bakery _ !”

“ _ You’re _ the one who spilled it!”

“Alright, Groucho,” Roman growled, “that’s it.”

Logan yelped and danced out of the way as Roman lunged. He had foolishly trapped himself behind the front counter with Roman, the door to the back already shut and locked after they’d finished cleaning back there. Short of hopping the counter (which Logan was  _ not _ going to do, he  _ just _ wiped it down), Logan had no escape. There was no way he could get the counter door open fast enough.

“I know what you’re doing,” Roman said, breaking into a laugh as he chased Logan around the small space. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

Actually, yes. Logan had hoped he’d been more subtle than that.

He yelped as Roman trapped him against the counter with an evil grin, a hand caging him in on either side. He couldn’t get out without shoving Roman away, and he wouldn’t want Roman to slip and fall on the flour that was on the ground. That was the only reason.

“Offering to grab everything off the tall shelves so you had to stretch, even though you know I’m taller? Elbowing me in the side every time you passed to try and get a response? Biting your lip and looking away whenever I would grin?”

“Shut up,” Logan grumbled, shrinking in on himself.

“Someone’s in a bit of a lee mood, isn’t he?”

“Shut up!”

“So rude!” Roman laughed, caging him in even further. “Rude people don’t get tickles!”

Logan crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. Roman’s face softened.

“Alright, alright. Maybe I’m being a little rude, too.” He smirked down at Logan. “Tell you what: one little word and you can have all the tickles you want.”

Logan glanced up at him. “And? What’s the word?”

“All you have to say is ‘ _ please _ .’”

Logan bit his lip. He didn’t know why it was so  _ hard _ , when Roman had obviously been trying to make it  _ easy _ . All he had to say was  _ please _ . He didn’t have to do anything dumb or silly. He didn’t even have to say the word  _ tickle _ .

“Please,” Logan mumbled.

Roman leaned in, lifting a hand to cup his ear. “What was that?”

Logan sighed. “Please,” he said, only slightly louder.

“My pleasure,” Roman borderline-cooed.

Logan didn’t even bother holding in his laughter, bursting into giggles immediately as Roman’s fingers began skittering at his sides. Even though his work shirt, Roman’s blunt nails made quick work of Logan’s nerves. He barely got that quick warmup before Roman began squeezing his way down to Logan’s hips.

“Wait, wait!” Logan squealed, voice going shrill in his anticipation.

Roman let out a deep chuckle. “Wait for what? You’ve been waiting all day! Least I could do is help you out a little.”

And with that, Roman’s hands landed on Logan’s hips. Logan let out a borderline scream before quickly covering his mouth with both his hands. He sincerely hoped no one was walking by the front of the shop right now, that would be  _ mortifying _ with all the windows providing a perfect view to his destruction.

Logan leaned forward and let his teary eyes run over onto Roman’s shirt, still cackling into his hands. He felt more than heard Roman’s responding laugh.

“You know, I think I may be at it for a while. Gotta tickle all those giggles out of you so you’re not hungry for more!”

Needless to say, they didn’t finish cleaning and closing until  _ much _ later than they should have.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! You can find me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
